What We Do On Saturdays
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: Eric and Nell have fun on a Saturday. What type of fun? Read and find out. ONE-SHOT! If you find any errors let me know so I can fix them please.


A/N: I know Nell said that she was going tech free on the weekends, but After seeing season 4 episode 21 "Resurrection" when Nell and Eric looked at each other and said they had plans; this is what I had in mind. And I also know that they Probably would have watched them in this order: 4, 5, 6, 1, 2, 3, but I wanted them to watch them 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 so that is how they watched them.

This is not one of my favorite fics, but I thought it would do so I decided to put it up here.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or Star Wars.

* * *

"_Tomorrow, my place, at 7:45?"_ Eric Beale smiled goofily as he read the text from his co-worker and one of the only friends who knew his true identity.

"_Yeah, sounds good, I'll bring the stuff" _he replied as he flopped onto his bed and plugged his phone in, tomorrow was going to be fun!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _"Uggggg!" Eric groaned as his alarm went off at 6:45 the next morning, but then he remembered why he had his alarm set so early on the weekend; he was going to Nell's place.

He got up and took a quick shower, got dressed, and then walked into his blue colored kitchen/dining room/ living room area of his small apartment; yes he could afford more and he often times had people ask why he didn't get a place that was a bit bigger, but with his job he's barely home, and he doesn't do that much cooking what time he is home at a normal hour, so what was the point, and besides he liked his place; it was only a few minutes from the beach.

He grabbed a box of Honey Nut Cheerios and poured some into a bowl, then grabbed the jug of milk from his fridge and started eating. A few minutes later he realized that he needed to be going, so he put the now empty bowl in the sink, slipped a pair of flip flops on, and grabbed a bag that was sitting by his door as he turned off the lights and headed out to his car.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into Nell's parking lot and texted her saying that he was there, and a minute later he saw her walk out wearing a pair of jeans and a nice flowery tank top, he hopped out of his car, bag in hand, and greeted her "Hey Nell, ready for a day of fun?"

"Nick!" She whispered urgently "My name is not Nell! It's Emily!" She continued.

"Right. Sorry Emily." Eric replied with an apologetic look on his face.

"Come on, let's go in and get started." She said as she motioned for him to follow her in.

On the way to her apartment they got stopped by one of her friends "Hey Emily!"

"Hey Sarah."

"And you must be Nick, right?" asked Sarah.

"Um yeah…"

"Sorry. I'm Sarah Gibson, I live right under Emily, she's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, wish I could say the same."

"Um, not to be rude Sarah, but we have plans…" said Nell

"Oh, yeah, of course! I'll see you later. Nice to meet you Nick."

"Thanks, you too." Replied Eric "You've told her about me hu?"

"And? She's my friend, I'm sure you have friends that you've mentioned me to" said Nell as she let them into her apartment, and went to get them some drinks.

"Want me to stick the first one in?" Eric called into her kitchen as he looked around her apartment. She had nice coral colored walls in the living room and hall, the bathroom just off the hall was a nice sea foam green color, and the kitchen looked to be a pale pink color. She had a nice, but not fancy, leather sofa, a gorgeous wooden coffee table, which had books and magazines scattered all over it, and a small, yet very pretty, fish tank in one corner.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" she called back, so he opened his bag and got out _Star Wars Episode 1 The Phantom Menace_. They had decided that they were going to watch all six episodes in one day, starting with the Phantom Menace. And by 8:00 they had the movie started.

Almost fourteen hours later they finished watching the final credits of _Return Of The Jedi_ and the both groaned; while it had been fun, they were both glad it was over and could stop staring at a screen. There had been multiple times that one or both of them had almost fallen asleep, especially during _The Empire Strikes Back _or _Return Of The Jedi_, but they both made it.

"That was fun, but I'm glad it's over" said Nell as she stretched.

"Me too" replied Eric as he was getting the DVD out of her DVD player "Well I guess I better go so we can both sleep."

"Yeah, but text me when you get home, I'll stay awake until then."

"No, you need sleep, I can tell."

"Eric, I want to know you got home safe because you are tired too."

"Fine, I'll text you when I get home."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Night Nell, it was fun."

"Yeah, it was." And without thinking about it or worrying Nell walked forward and kissed Eric, and he kissed back.

"Night" Eric said, a little breathless from the kiss, as he turned to walk out.

"Night."

Twenty minutes later Nell read the following text _"Got home safe Rock star. Sleep good, talk to you tomorrow."_ She smile and replied.

"_Good. You too, see you then ;-)"_ and went to sleep.


End file.
